


A Ketterdam è come stringersi la mano

by zungenbrecher



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, pessime battute sulle pistole, tutti hanno bisogno di una vacanza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenbrecher/pseuds/zungenbrecher
Summary: «Ricorda per quale mercantuccio lavori, Fahey.»Il sorriso che vede nascere sulle sue labbra è furbo, divertito, e assomiglia di nuovo al ragazzo della tintoria e meno al giovane Van Eck, che tenta di riabilitare il nome e l’azienda di famiglia, che non dice mai una parola di troppo né lascia che alcuna emozione, a parte la concentrazione, trapeli.«Mi mancava vederti con quella faccia da stronzetto.»È sincero, lo pensa davvero, Wylan sembra non crederci come fa sempre più spesso - dice che è una deformazione professionale, ormai, dice che è abitudine.«Mi dai dello stronzetto mentre sono armato?» gli pianta un dito contro, il suo lungo indice che punta dritto verso il suo naso, ed è davvero solo l'incredibile autocontrollo acquisito negli ultimi mesi che lo ferma dal  morderglielo e meritarsi le sue ire.(Ovvero: a Novyi Zem fa caldo, Wylan vuole imparare a sparare e a Jesper non piace molto aprirsi.)
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Kudos: 7





	A Ketterdam è come stringersi la mano

**Author's Note:**

> Quanti anni sono passati da maggio? Perché non avevo memoria di questa cosa? Ma soprattutto: l'ho davvero scritta io?  
> Non ho risposte.
> 
> La maggior parte delle cose scritte qui sono miei headcanon ma non credo serva specificarlo.  
> Questa storia si autodistruggerà presto.

Osservando il modo in cui il vento increspa le distese di fiori gialli fuori dalla finestra si dice che, forse, di suo padre prima ancora della sua persona ha odiato il lavoro e tutto ciò che questo portava con sé.

Se non fosse stato uno degli uomini più ricchi della città, e forse della nazione intera, ma solo un qualsiasi Van Eck di provincia, un mercatuccio come tanti altri, la sua vita sarebbe stata agiata ma tranquilla, in sordina.

Se fosse stato un qualsiasi Van Eck non starebbe ammirando quel panorama, ne avrebbe probabilmente visti molti altri ma non quello, troppo impegnato ad attraversare dieci, cento, mille volte i corridoi di casa sua, troppo preso dai suoi doveri.

O forse suo padre l’avrebbe comunque ritenuto un giocattolo rotto per altri motivi, forse non avrebbe accettato altre sue scelte, forse il destino non cambia anche se si immaginano possibili scenari e su quella nave per Belendt sarebbero successe le stesse identiche cose e quello che sta vivendo ora sarebbe stato comunque l'epilogo.

Qui ed ora, Wylan Van Eck è un mercantuccio, non sa leggere, scrive piuttosto male, suona piuttosto bene, odia il suo lavoro e forse, non lo sa, in futuro odierà anche la sua vita.

È riuscito a resistere sei mesi prima di voler scomparire in qualche anfratto buio della sua casa sperando che i suoi collaboratori smettano di cercarlo e si dimentichino di lui, l’intero Consiglio lo elimini da una narrazione in cui si è inserito a forza e gli dia la scusa giusta per lasciare una città che lo sta inghiottendo vivo solo perché si ostina a viverci dentro.

A volte, si dice che suo padre aveva ragione e lui non è che la pallida imitazione di quel che dovrebbe essere, un idiota con la testa piena di sogni ma totalmente inabile a ricoprire il ruolo che gli spetta di diritto

Un bravo mercante è risoluto, acculturato, morigerato e ineccepibile - o, almeno, lo è la sua facciata.

Un bravo mercante non si concede all’ebbrezza, beve con parsimonia, si circonda di persone rispettabili, tiene il suo privato pubblico e il suo pubblico privato - un controsenso, è vero, ma Wylan sarebbe più che felice di parlare dei conti in rosso della sua azienda piuttosto che di quel che succede dietro le porte di casa sua.

Un vero mercante ha una moglie, possibilmente due figli prima dei venticinque anni, una solida famiglia alle spalle pronta per essere sfoggiata in un matrimonio ricco ma non sfarzoso che faccia parlare tutta la città senza destare scalpore.

Lui non è un bravo mercante, non ha una moglie e non ne vuole, accoglie in casa sua il furfante più temuto di Ketterdam facendolo entrare dalla porta principale, ogni notte si allontana dalla sua camera per dormire con il suo segretario stretti in un abbraccio che ha ben poco di fraterno.

Per un intero anno ha tenuto botta, ha accettato le sveglie brusche di un maggiordomo da cui non ha intenzione di farsi toccare, ha ascoltato la voce assonnata di Jesper leggergli una serie di sigle, numeri e parole, quando a malapena aveva le forze di fare colazione, quando tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è che passeranno l’ennesima giornata separati per rispettare una qualsiasi, stupida regola che non sa neanche da dove venga.

La jurda cresce solo a Novyi Zem, dove il vento è caldo e il sole picchia dritto sulla testa, implacabile, senza che ci sia un albero sotto al quale ripararsi.

Jesper odia quel posto, ne odia più l’idea che l’effettiva esistenza, e odia la ferrovia troppo lontana, le strade dissestate, la calma silenziosa delle fattorie che non sono mai davvero vicine tra di loro, il modo in cui è lì che è cominciato tutto.

Sente la pelle del viso tirare, il sole gliel’ha bruciata ormai giorni fa e il rossore non tende ad attenuarsi nonostante Jesper, ogni sera, continui a spalmargli una crema dall’odore piccante sul naso e sugli zigomi.

«Marya, guarda qui!» dice sempre, quando finisce il lavoro e si pulisce le mani sulle sue guance prima di baciarlo sulla fronte con quella affettuosa irruenza che lo lascia sempre un po’ stordito. «Nemmeno Pa’ riesce a bruciarsi così, è più rosso di una ciliegia!» 

Sua madre sorride, incerta e forse non completamente conscia di quello che le succede intorno, lo sguardo ancora un po’ troppo vacuo. Colm borbotta qualcosa a cui Jesper risponde con una sonora risata.

È passato un anno da quando è riuscito a riportarla a casa e non sembra cambiato poi tanto: parla raramente, è solo una silenziosa presenza che cammina per la villa, alcune volte in giro per il parco, che dipinge il mondo fuori dalle finestre e si siede alle sue spalle per sentirlo suonare.

E se dentro ancora qualcosa non va, fuori però assomiglia di nuovo a sua madre, con i capelli lunghi, i vestiti morbidi, i suoi orecchini preferiti.

Dopotutto, a lui è andata bene: sua madre deve riprendersi, certo, ma è lì con lui e lo ama con la stessa forza con cui lo amava da bambino. Non tutti hanno la stessa fortuna, i veri morti non ritornano, e Wylan si chiede se non sia anche questo il problema di Novyi Zem e di quella casa che odora di olio per lampade.

«Mi insegni ad usare una pistola?» chiede, sentendo Jesper avvicinarsi alle sue spalle, poco prima che il mento dell’altro vada ad appoggiarsi tra i suoi capelli come succede ogni volta che lo trova piantato lì a guardare l'orizzonte.

Fuori dalla finestra le luci di Cofton, poco lontana, sembrano una manciata di lucciole pigre, tutto è fermo come non ha mai visto a Ketterdam, il vento piega i fiori e fa sventolare le lenzuola stese ad asciugare.

Vorrebbe tanto portare un po' di questo con sé in città, lo stesso movimento morbido, la stessa calma.

«Intendi una vera pistola o...? Perché con certe pistole, lasciamelo dire, mi sembri già piuttosto bravo.»

«Intendo una vera pistola, Jes. Ma perché sei così?» 

Colm parla al piano di sotto, l’hanno lasciato che giocava a scacchi con una Marya silenziosa ma piuttosto agguerrita, e Jesper sembra pensarci davvero su perché dondola, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, portandolo con lui nel suo lento sciabordio meditabondo.

«Non so se sono capace.» replica, sottovoce, quasi lo stesse dicendo a se stesso e non borbottando tra i capelli di Wylan, il respiro caldo che gli scalda la testa e lo fa affondare un po’ sul petto dell’altro. «Ma’ sapeva come spiegare le cose, io a malapena so farle.»

«Mai imparato qualcosa da chi sa spiegare, è proprio il mio marchio di fabbrica. Dicono a Ketterdam che io sia lo studente peggiore del paese.»

Lo sente ridere contro le sue spalle, una risata bassa e tranquilla, così diversa da quella che gli regala da quando si sono allontanati da casa loro, poi il dondolio riprende e Wylan si chiede cosa passi nella testa dell'altro, da dove venga tutto quel silenzio.

«Però se non vuoi va bene, davvero. È che vedo che ti manca e, non so, pensavo sarebbe stato interessante.»

«Ma certo che voglio! Come potrei perdermi lo spettacolo di te che tiri fuori la lingua mentre ti concentri? È solo che...»

Rumore di bicchieri dal pieno di sotto, due paia di passi, Colm che trascina il letto davanti al camino per poter dormire e lasciare la camera a sua madre.

«Poi forse passiamo da Ma’ a salutarla? Non ci sono ancora andato, non mi va di andare da solo...»

Si limita ad annuire, prima che l'altro possa continuare, e lo sente rilassarsi contro di lui, quasi si fosse tolto un peso di dosso, gli lascia un bacio sulla tempia stringendolo a sé, in un gesto che implica imbarazzata gratitudine, celata agitazione.

Qualsiasi cosa sia, comunque, ci penseranno domani.

  
*  
  


«Chissà che non cambi re per la terza volta prima che io riesca a mettere piede in quella landa ghiacciata. Quello attuale quasi non mi dispiace, sai? Wy, se ti compri Ravka potremmo quasi tenerlo, che ne dici?» 

Si trascina dietro il bersaglio che hanno costruito, salendo la collinetta che li porta oltre la staccionata, dietro all’albero di sua madre, in un campo aperto dove possono sparare senza aver paura di colpire qualcuno o qualcosa.

«Comprarsi un posto come Ravka non conviene e, comunque, se continui a correre così probabilmente muoio prima per mancanza di fiato.» 

Si ferma a metà di un passo, si volta per osservarlo salire con le guance rosse, i riccioli e la camicia appiccicati addosso per il sudore che inizia ad inumidirgli la pelle - maggio è un mese maledetto, il caldo arriva all’improvviso senza dirti niente ed inizi a sudare un pomeriggio, appena dopo pranzo, dopo aver avuto freddo per una mattina intera.

«Scusa, le mie lunghissime gambe vanno da sole.»

«Le tue gambe non sono tanto più lunghe delle mie.» borbotta, raggiungendolo e riservandogli un’occhiata torva mentre si sistema la tracolla in spalla, sdegnato.

«Certamente. Il mio bellissimo ragazzo con le sue lunghissime gambe ed il suo drittissimo naso.»

«Ma la smetti?»

«Non sono io che ho chiesto a Genya Safin in persona di farmi più carino. Come se poi servisse, tra l’altro. Doveva solo farti un po’ meno scemo.»

Per tutta risposta Wylan lo pianta lì, tra l’erba che inizia ad ingiallirsi, e tira dritto di qualche passo senza aspettare che lo segua, portandosi anche dietro le pistole che ha nella borsa e l’unica bottiglia d’acqua che hanno portato e che sarà, probabilmente, già bollente.

«Dovresti mettere un cappello, Wy, il sole ti rende cattivo. E non correre, dai! Ho detto che ho le gambe lunghe, mica veloci!» 

Jesper non ama sudare, o per meglio dire non ama sudare in quei frangenti: il lavoro nei campi lo annoia, il caldo di Novyi Zem lo fiacca, ed ha davvero troppi vestiti addosso per poter apprezzare l’attività fisica. Jesper Fahey non corre se qualcuno non gli sta sparando addosso, è la prima regola, ne va della sua presentabilità e dello stile di vita che cerca di mantenere.

Wylan, dal canto suo, sempre sul punto di svenire lo aspetta qualche passo più in là, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e le maniche della camicia arrotolate fin dove è possibile senza rischiare di bloccare la circolazione.

Le pistole giacciono, pigre, appoggiate sul cuoio della tracolla di Wylan, il bersaglio posizionato ad una decina di metri da loro getta un’ombra scura sull’erba, un rettangolo nero in un mare verde.

«Come si fa a vivere in un’afa del genere?» lo sente soffiare, mentre si asciuga il sudore poggiando la fronte sulla spalla lasciando un alone bagnato su una camicia che costa più di quanto Jesper avrebbe potuto guadagnare in un mese se solo avesse continuato a lavorare all’armeria. 

Tutto quello non ha senso.

«Mia madre lo diceva sempre che il caldo non è fatto per chi è troppo alto e per chi viene dalle terre basse. Oserei aggiungere: e per i mercantucci.»

«Ricorda per quale mercantuccio lavori, Fahey. » 

Il sorriso che vede nascere sulle sue labbra è furbo, divertito, e assomiglia di nuovo al ragazzo della tintoria e meno al giovane Van Eck, che tenta di riabilitare il nome e l’azienda di famiglia, che non dice mai una parola di troppo né lascia che alcuna emozione, a parte la concentrazione, trapeli.

«Mi mancava vederti con quella faccia da stronzetto.»

È sincero, lo pensa davvero, Wylan sembra non crederci come fa sempre più spesso - dice che è una deformazione professionale, ormai, dice che è abitudine.

«Mi dai dello stronzetto mentre sono armato?» gli pianta un dito contro, il suo lungo indice che punta dritto verso il suo naso, ed è davvero solo l'incredibile autocontrollo acquisito negli ultimi mesi che lo ferma dal morderglielo e meritarsi le sue ire.

«Non sapresti usarla, raggio di sole. Per ora sei armato solo di gomiti a punta e indici accusatori.» 

«Stai continuando a giocare col fuoco...e comunque i miei indici accusatori sono molto temuti e questi gomiti appuntiti non te li troverai più piantati addosso perché dormirai per terra.»

Non fa in tempo ad imbronciarsi perché Jesper è alle sue spalle e gli lascia un bacio su una guancia salata, lo sente brontolare nel mentre, ben sapendo quanto l’altro odi il suo modo assolutamente poco ortodosso di cambiare discorso.

«E poi devi spiegarmi chi è Leoni o dormi per terra, sì, ma di fuori.» 

«Cosa c’entra Leoni, ora?» spera che Wylan non noti il modo in cui le sue spalle si sono tese, né quello in cui la voce gli è un po’ morta in gola mentre 

«Ieri parlavi con tuo padre ed ho...beh, ho origliato un po’? Ma il mio Zemeni fa pena, ho solo capito che chiedeva se avessi notizie di questa Leoni e tu hai risposto che non ne sapevi niente.» 

Wylan non sa molto di sua madre, non ha mai trovato il modo di parlargliene davvero, quasi si sentisse in colpa a rompere il suo piccolo momento di felicità: Marya sta bene, è tornata, Wylan ha altro a cui pensare, e quello di cui gli ha già raccontato in realtà, per il momento, è abbastanza.

No, non è vero.

“Abbastanza” non lo è davvero se si parla di sua madre, ma arriverà il momento.

Quel che Wylan sa di Aditi che era molto alta, molto bella, che aveva perso i suoi fratelli e il resto della sua famiglia quando era giovanissima e che una volta scoperto di essere _zowa_ l'aveva tenuto segreto finché non aveva sposato suo padre e si era allontanata dal villaggio nel quale non voleva restare incatenata.

Sa che aveva sposato Colm in segreto, che l'aveva amato come si racconta nelle fiabe, e che il suo stufato era a dir poco tremendo ma nessuno aveva il coraggio di dirglielo.

Sapeva anche che era morta salvando una bambina e che, da allora, suo padre aveva tagliato completamente i ponti con la famiglia di chi gli aveva portato via sua moglie.

Non sa dell’uomo grigio e polveroso che era comparso sulla sua porta, tenendo Leoni accanto, proponendogli di seguirlo a Ravka solo per vedersi chiudere la porta in faccia da un Colm in egual modo spaventato, arrabbiato e ferito.

«A Novyi Zem i funerali sono un casino.» inizia, dondolando sui talloni, lo sguardo rivolto all’enorme quercia vicino alla staccionata che divide il loro terreno da quello di Samuel e Neda, sotto al quale riposa una pietra, attentamente levigata, con su scritto il nome di sua madre circondata da tanti, piccoli fiori viola.

«Tutti i paesi vicini vengono a sapere del lutto e casa tua diventa un porto di mare. Tutti lì dentro, ammassati, che vogliono piangere con te, o vogliono farti sorridere, e c'è chi cucina per tutti ai tuoi fornelli e chi porta del cibo, mentre l'unica cosa che vorresti fare è stare in pace. Dormire un po’, magari piangere fino ad addormentarti. Una cosa così.» 

Si lascia cadere sull’erba, fanculo l’idea di sparare almeno per ora, allunga le gambe davanti a sé alzando lo sguardo quel che basta per venir sorpreso dalla visione di Wylan completamente bagnato di luce, come in una delle icone pacchiane delle chiese dedicate a Sankta Alina.

Che imbarazzo.

«Già il primo giorno Pa’ voleva cacciare tutti, e invece siamo riusciti a resistere per una settimana. Poi è arrivato un tizio alla porta, ci ha detto che dovevo andare a Ravka con lui, si è portato via Leoni ed io sono rimasto qua. Poi mi sono trasferito a Novyi Zem, da lì a Ketterdam e, beh, il resto lo conosci.»

Si sorprende nel sentire l’altro sedersi accanto a lui, la testa che si appoggia sopra alla sua spalla, e si chiede quando per lui sia diventato strano riuscire ad esprimere affetto in pubblico e se davvero lì, in mezzo a quei campi di nulla, può permettersi di farlo senza ritorsioni per nessuno.

«Con la guerra civile e tutto il casino di Ravka chissà se è ancora viva. E se non ci credi può chiedere a Pa’.»

«In realtà sono solo curioso. Non stai mai zitto, poi torni a casa e non dici una parola.»

«Oh, ti manca la mia voce? Che tenero. La sto conservando tutta per i prossimi contratti con quelli del caffè.» 

lo sente tendersi contro il suo corpo, sollevarsi appena, e si volta quel che basta per abbassare lo sguardo e vederlo con le labbra ridotte ad una fessura, e gli occhi chiusi.

Forse ha appena detto una stronzata, se ne rende conto a posteriori.

«Lo sai che mi sono offerto io, vero? Non mi hai obbligato tu a leggere per te, né mi pesa farlo. Però i contratti mi annoiano, ammetti che sono noiosi, su.» appoggia la guancia contro i suoi ricci, umidi e bollenti. «E tipo, lo sai, ho quasi vent’anni e ancora ho difficoltà con destra e sinistra. Cioè, tu mi dai indicazioni ed io entro nel panico? Mio padre a quell’età aveva un figlio, io mi perdo. Con Ma’ facevamo questo gioco, lei nascondeva qualcosa e poi mi dava indicazioni tipo “tre passi verso destra” o “cinque verso sinistra” ed io dovevo cercare. Sai quante volte trovavo quello che mi diceva? Nemmeno la metà.» 

«Non serve che fai così.»

«Ma non sto facendo niente, sto dicendo la verità! Sono felice di stare con te, di leggere per te, vengo volentieri anche alle aste perché stare con te è bello.»

Lo sente muoversi, prendere una delle sue mani per giocarci un po’, pensieroso. Ultimamente lo è sempre, pensieroso e concentrato, la rughetta preoccupata in mezzo alle sopracciglia che sta diventando quasi una presenza fissa che stona un po’ col suo viso sempre morbido, sempre un po’ più giovane di quel che è.

Deve smettere di guardarlo o avrà voglia di mangiarlo.

«Però sai mirare bene.»

«Quello è perché, come dici tu, baro.»

«Beh, signor Fabrikator, non tutti possiamo dire al metallo quel che deve fare. Un po’ bari.»

«Secondo Ma’ non è barare, è avere un altro approccio alle cose.»

«È un modo carino per dirmi che quando giochiamo a carte vinci per quello?»

«No, a carte vinco perché sei più pollo di me che, lo ammetto dolorosamente, sono piuttosto pollo a mia volta.»  
Un refolo caldo muove l’aria, rompe l’immobilità di quella calura esagerata, lo fa respirare un po’ più a fondo quel poco ossigeno in più che è stato loro regalato.

Ormai sta diventando melenso, ma passerebbe volentieri così tutto il resto della sua vita, anche sudato per il motivo sbagliato.

«Pensi che tua madre ti avrebbe comunque insegnato a sparare se non fossi stato zowa?»

Gli piace quando usa quella parola, anche se ancora la pronuncia un po’ male, anche se deve sempre fermarsi un attimo prima di pronunciarla, abituato com’è ad usare l’altra - ma essere zowa ed essere Grisha sono due cose un po’ diverse, e lui con Sankt Grigori non ha niente a che fare, né lo ha avuto sua madre o metà di quelli come lui a Novyi Zem.

«Da queste parti un po’ tutti sanno sparare, cioè, siamo bravi a produrre armi quindi credo che sia solo proprietà commutativa il fatto che poi le sappiamo anche usare. Ma forse non ci si sarebbe impegnata così tanto, o forse non sarebbe interessato a me imparare. Non mi piace fare qualcosa in cui non sono super bravo fin dall’inizio.» la mano libera è occupata a giocare con i fili d’erba, li arrotola intorno all’indice e poi li strappa, uno ad uno, come se questo gesto gli permettesse di concentrarsi davvero, mettere in ordine i pensieri per poi poterli trasformare in parole.

«Ma’ era convinta io potessi fare tutto, compresa la scuola, l’università, un lavoro che non mi obbligasse a farmi un culo così ogni giorno. Due su tre ce l’ho fatta ma, comunque, credo fosse fin troppo ottimista. Sembra brutto da dire, ma credo che entrambi abbiano sempre creduto un po’ troppo in me. L’unica qualità che mi riconosco è che sono alto, e neanche è merito mio.» 

Wylan si stacca, gli riserva una delle sue temibili gomitate e un attimo dopo è sdraiato a terra con le braccia spalancate, gli occhi chiusi, i suoi zigomi rossi macchiati di più efelidi di quando sono partiti da Ketterdam - chissà se unendo i puntini esce fuori qualcosa, se lo chiede da quando è piccolo ed osservava quelle sul naso e sulla schiena di suo padre. 

Incredibile come un posto che odia in quel modo possa diventare il suo preferito semplicemente inserendo un bel ragazzo nella narrazione.

«Due cose per risponderti: uno, sei molto scemo, due, mi piace quando parli dei tuoi.» la voce proviene da un punto indefinito in mezzo all’erba alta e non sa perché la cosa lo faccia sorridere in quel modo, né come l’altro faccia a non aver già cominciato a starnutire a causa di quella che sospetta sia una malcelata allergia al polline. «Si vede che sei stato amato e che non ti piace ammettere che ti manca.» 

«Il caldo inizia a darti alla testa. Devo riportarti a casa?»

«Mica è un reato, Jes. Né è un problema sentirti parlare di tua madre. Questo tienitelo per un futuro prossimo perché già vedo che hai condiviso troppo e, tempo cinque parole, probabilmente scappi. Mi insegni a sparare prima che mi prenda un’insolazione o vuoi riportarmi a casa a spalla come un sacco di patate?»

In un attimo è in piedi, tende una mano a Wylan perché possa alzarsi e, chissà, magari rimanere anche in piedi anziché cadere come un sacco vuoto a causa del caldo. Non sa se sarebbe in grado di comportarsi come un principe azzurro che salva il suo interesse amoroso mentre questo si accascia, elegantemente, tra le sue braccia.


End file.
